RMS-106 Hizack
The RMS-106 Hizack is a mass-production general-purpose mobile suit. Based on the mobile suit line of the MS-06F Zaku II, the Hizack was a mass production suit used by the Titans and the Earth Federation Forces in Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX. Technology The mass produced Mobile Suit of the Titan Forces, as well as the Earth Federation, the Hizack was a vast improvement over the Zaku II, used by the Principality of Zeon. Although the Titan Forces were assigned to wipe out the remaining bits of the Zeon forces, the Titan Hizack uses the same dark green color scheme (The Earth Forces had used a dark blue color for theirs). The Hizack is most often equipped with an out of date Zaku-series 120mm machine gun, as well as beam sabers or heat hawks. Hizacks are also sometimes equipped with a beam rifle, but its fairly low tolerance for beam weapons due to low energy output means it can only carry one at a time. Hizacks may also be equipped with missile pods instead of the hand thrown grenades of previous Zakus.The Hizack also has been outfitted with titanium armor, backed by a ceramic composite, and it has a higher output generator than that of a Zaku. Hizacks are faster and more agile than its predecessors, and is easily controlled by its pilot. Armaments Heat Hawk The Hizack was given a heat hawk similar to the one used by the famous MS-06F Zaku II. Although the Hizack would normally use a beam saber, it would have to use this if it was using a beam rifle due to it's low-output generator. Beam Saber The Hizack was given a beam saber as a close combat weapon. However, it couldn't use it in conjunction with its beam rifle due to having a low-output generator. 3-tube Missile Pod The Hizack has a pair of 3-tube missle pods mounted on each side of its hips. These would be used for long to mid-range bombardment. Shield Closely resembles that of the shield of the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II, however it has a cross that resembles that of many 0079 mobile suits. Beam Rifle Hizack's can use beam rifles, however not much is known about them because the Hizack's have a lower generator output to use beam rifles. 120mm Machine Gun The 120mm machine gun is a standard weapon for Zaku type mobile suits. It is a shell firing gun that does not require energy to be used, however its effectiveness against heavy armor is very little. The ZMP-50D used a 100-round drum magazine. These are outdated weapons used by the Hizack. History The RMS-106 Hizack is the first mass production mobile suit brought into the world by Anaheim Electronics. Its external appearance resembles that of the famous Zaku II series used by the old Principality of Zeon forces, and this design could only have been created by Anaheim, which has absorbed the Zeonic Company which was once Zeon's major mobile suit maker. Zeonic's development know-how is incorporated in the machine's inner construction as well as its outward appearance, giving it the same high operating reliability and ease of production as the Zaku II. Naturally, it can use beam weapons, and it's the first mass production machine to include a linear seat and panoramic monitor as standard equipment. Photo Gallery Titans Hizack.png|RMS-106 Hizack in Titans colors Category:Mobile Suits Category:Zaku-type MS Category:Earth Federation Mobile Suits Category:Earth Federation Forces Category:AEUG Mobile Suits Category:AEUG